When Dreams Become Reality
by TwistedAngel111586
Summary: Well,I suck when it comes to summarys,but I can tell you that the main pairing is InuKag. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha,but I can always dream,right? 

When Dreams Become Reality-Ch1

Kagome was lying snug in her bed in her own era after successfully collecting another shard of the sacred jewel. But her breathing tensed and her heart began to beat faster. She was having a dream that has now become a nightly ritual for her.

~Kagome's Dream~

Inuyasha was lying atop of Kagome both soaked in sweat breathing heavily. Kagome,after catching her breath sat up and turned to face InuYasha. "I never knew you could be so damn good in bed InuYasha." "Well,he responded. "I guess you learn something new everyday,huh?" Kagome just nodded and gave off a little smile before laying herself back down on the sheets. InuYasha then turned to her and seeing how exhausted she was he suggested that they wait another night to go to the next step and become mated for all eternity. But Kagome just turned to him and locked them both in a most passionate kiss. And when they finally broke it after around ten minutes or so Kagome whispered seductively into her InuYasha's ear and said, "I'm ready now, I can not bare to wait another moment." "I need this just as badly if not more than as badly as you do." "Please grant me entrance inside of you." "We've been teasing eachother way too long." "Aww,said InuYasha. "I love playing with you, but if you insist. And just as his member was about to be placed inside her virginity she awoke in bed.

"Damn." "Why in the hell do I keep having the same dream over and over again?" "And more importantly." Kagome sighed. "Why do I always wake up right when it starts getting good?" "It's so not fair." "And now it's 3 in the morning and I'm all aroused." "Might as well jump into the shower before I go completely nuts."

Well,Kagome hopped in the shower and immediately welcomed the warm, soothing water and enjoyed every moment as it began to calm her once more. Kagome had always had a huge crush on InuYasha since the day they met nearly a year ago, but in her head she figured that he would always remain loyal to Kikyo, but in her heart she hoped for a different outcome. She hoped for him to choose her. Finally after 20 minutes she felt satisfied and grabbed a towel to dry herself off, but as she exited her shower Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she witnessed a figure lingering behind her and knew immediately that………. 

Sorry, guys but I'm gonna leave you with a cliffhanger for now, but I promise to update soon. Please review since this is my first InuYasha fanfic and I wanna know if I can make any improvements on my writing at this point. Thanks in advance your reviews are appreciated.


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha,but I can always dream,right? 

When Dreams Become Reality-Ch1

Kagome was lying snug in her bed in her own era after successfully collecting another shard of the sacred jewel. But her breathing tensed and her heart began to beat faster. She was having a dream that has now become a nightly ritual for her.

~Kagome's Dream~

Inuyasha was lying atop of Kagome both soaked in sweat breathing heavily. Kagome,after catching her breath sat up and turned to face InuYasha. "I never knew you could be so damn good in bed InuYasha." "Well,he responded. "I guess you learn something new everyday,huh?" Kagome just nodded and gave off a little smile before laying herself back down on the sheets. InuYasha then turned to her and seeing how exhausted she was he suggested that they wait another night to go to the next step and become mated for all eternity. But Kagome just turned to him and locked them both in a most passionate kiss. And when they finally broke it after around ten minutes or so Kagome whispered seductively into her InuYasha's ear and said, "I'm ready now, I can not bare to wait another moment." "I need this just as badly if not more than as badly as you do." "Please grant me entrance inside of you." "We've been teasing eachother way too long." "Aww,said InuYasha. "I love playing with you, but if you insist. And just as his member was about to be placed inside her virginity she awoke in bed.

"Damn." "Why in the hell do I keep having the same dream over and over again?" "And more importantly." Kagome sighed. "Why do I always wake up right when it starts getting good?" "It's so not fair." "And now it's 3 in the morning and I'm all aroused." "Might as well jump into the shower before I go completely nuts."

Well,Kagome hopped in the shower and immediately welcomed the warm, soothing water and enjoyed every moment as it began to calm her once more. Kagome had always had a huge crush on InuYasha since the day they met nearly a year ago, but in her head she figured that he would always remain loyal to Kikyo, but in her heart she hoped for a different outcome. She hoped for him to choose her. Finally after 20 minutes she felt satisfied and grabbed a towel to dry herself off, but as she exited her shower Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she witnessed a figure lingering behind her and knew immediately that………. 

Sorry, guys but I'm gonna leave you with a cliffhanger for now, but I promise to update soon. Please review since this is my first InuYasha fanfic and I wanna know if I can make any improvements on my writing at this point. Thanks in advance your reviews are appreciated.

When Dreams Become Reality-Ch.2

Disclaimer: Damn,it's been hours since I started this fic,but I finally own InuYasha. J/K But I do have him chained to my desk helping me out.

InuYasha: By the way,why am I helping you again?

TA: Because,if you don't I'll say the magic word over and over again.

InuYasha: but that only works for Kagome.

Ta: Wanna bet. I dare you to cross me.

InuYasha: You mean it works for you too?

Ta: Yep.

InuYasha: But that's not possible.

Ta: It is when you're an evil fanfic writer. Now if you'll be so kind as to shut up I'll continue my  story.

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she witnessed a frigure lingering behind her and knew imeadietly that it was her nosey little brother Souta (A/N I know you were expecting someone like Naraku or InuYasha  but it's only Souta,  sorry to dissapoint.)   "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing." "Now answer this,what are you doing wide awake at 3:20 in the morning?"

"None,of your damn business." "I can be awake when I want to."

"You're thinking about him again,arent's you kagome?"

"Him who."

"InuYasha,that's who."

"Am not!" Kagome shouted out at the top of her lungs in her own defense.

"Yeah you are." Replied Souta without a moments hesitation.

"And how in the hell would you know that?"

"I know du7e to the fact that you talk so goddamned loud in your sleep."

Kagome's face was now beat red due to the fact that she was both ashamed of herself for talking in her sleep as well as pissed off at her brother for easedropping. I8n on her. "Fuck Souta,why can't you ever mind your own fucking business and stay the hell out of mine?"

"Well,it's not my fault thyat your dreams are much more imaginative then mine."

"And what do you mean by that you little twirp?"

"I can answer that with ease." "Does any of this sound familiar to you?" "Oh,God,InuYasha you're the best fuck ever,when are you going to go inside of me?" "Damn you,you're such a fuking tease,I want you,I need you."

Kagome had frinally snapped. She dropped her towel and imeadietly charged at poor Souta. Who took off running while screaming like a sissy little girl. Meanwhile,unknown to the both of them A terribly injured Sango was stumbling out of the well so she could find her friend and bring her back to the Fuedal era.

"I know that my last encounter with Naraku has weakend me terribly,but I must proceed toKagome's home." "If I don't bring her back soon,we'll all be history."

Unfourtianitly.for Sango,after those final words she passed out.

~Meanwhile,in the fuedqal Era~

An injured InuYasha layed lifeless,completely mortified at the events which had taken place only hours earlier.

**Flashback**

"Well,well InuYasha,I must say,I'm actually pleased to see you,especially now since that annoying bitch is out of the picture."

All InuYasha could do was maintain his fighyting stance while growling in disgust in the presence of the demon who has caused him so much grief.

'

Aww,not happy to see me eh?" "Well,that will chyange soon enough.'' "All I need to do now is to enter you."

"Enter me,what the fuck is that suppose to mean Naraku?" 

"I'm Going to rape you InuYasha,and thus taint you so badly that Kagome,nor any other woman will ever wish to comfort you again."

"Like hell you're going to rape me you sorry ass bastard,I'd love to see you try." 

And before InuYasha could even blink Naraku was behind him and imeadietly stuck a fist through Inuyasha's chest rendering him helpless.

"Indeed I will." He then proceded to lick the back of InuYasha's neck with his warm tounge just so he can make Inuyasha aroused. Well,unfourtianitly he did become aroused,but not cause of Naraku's actions but because he was recalling a dream he had had the previous night. In his dream he had forseen Naraku raping him and leaving him all torn up inside for dead but just as InuYasha was about to give up all hope Sango bought Kagome back to his era. Kagome ran over to him and imeadietly began tending to his wounds. After he was stable. InuYasha and Kagome began having an intimate conversation. One thing lead to another and before you know it InuYasha was ready to take Kagome for his life long mate. It was this dream that helped him remain fairly calm while Naraku was ijaculating his sperm into Inuyasha's body. Eventhough he was pushing in so damn fucking hard that it even spilled blood everywhere the hope that Kagome might still want him even after bienfg tainted gave him the strength to go on. If not for him,then for her,his secret love.

**End of  Flashback**

"I hope my dreams were not misleading." "Please Kagome,come back soon and tend to me,make me feel like a man once more,that's all I want,and all I need." And with that he slipped into the unconciousness of his dreams once again.

Hope you're enjoying my fic so far. And if you'd like to leave a review I'd very much enjoy hearing your feedback.


End file.
